


The 'us' in 'trust'

by Gabideckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Angst, Case Fic, Drunk Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lucifer, Insecurity, Jealous Lucifer, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Post-Season/Series 05, Protective Chloe Decker, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Undercover, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabideckerstar/pseuds/Gabideckerstar
Summary: To hunt down a serial killer, Chloe Decker and her partner and new boyfriend, Lucifer Morningstar, go undercover to a camp for couples in crisis. Although the camp intends to make relationships better, it seems like it is bringing up a lot of problems for the new couple.They have 7 days to find and arrest the killer, while trying to not get hurt, physically and emotionally. Can they do it?———Set during season 6, written before 5B comes out, based on speculation!!!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151





	1. Road trip and fire pits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first multi-chapter fanfic. I intend to make it about 8 chapters long, although I will divide some chapters if the rating changes (so yeah, the rating will change, usually for smut purposes hehe).
> 
> I'll post every Monday, but SOMETIMES I might post twice a week, so follow me on Twitter to get the posting schedule (@perfectgerman). 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, and although I have a beta, there might be some typos, so be nice :) 
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome. Comment your thoughts, suggestions, and theories, I will love to read those.
> 
> Enjoy the story! 
> 
> xx Gabi

***

A 7-day undercover investigation on an immersive camp for couples in crisis? Great… simply great. Best place to be a serial killer, also to be hunted down by one, and Chloe and Lucifer AKA the best partners (in all the senses of the word) were on it. 

This wouldn’t be so challenging, right? I mean, they already were a couple, they have been one for a while now. The _crisis_ part would probably be the hardest, since they were pretty much in the perfect relationship, they were _literally_ soulmates. They almost never fought, the sex was awesome of course. At least they didn’t have anything coming in between them. So, when the lieutenant signed the case to them, their first reaction was simply being understandable. 

***

“Are you done? Did you get your soccer shoes?” Chloe said to her little – not so little anymore – monkey. Trixie was reaching her shoulders and it made her… nervous? What could she expect from her 12 years old daughter? She was growing _so fast_. 

“Ugh, _yes mom_ , I have everything with me. It’s just one week, chill” Trixie answered, with her pre-teen attitude. 

“Yeah, you’re right. It's just one week” it’s not a lie but it isn’t necessarily the truth either. Cases like this could be challenging since they could take turns no one could predict and they could stay away for longer, no one knew. 

They said their goodbyes and Penelope picked Trixie up to stay at her house. A couple of tears were spilled probably for no reason but Chloe was a bit apprehensive about this case. I mean, being away from society for 7 days with your new boyfriend who also tends to be the _actual_ devil and hunting down a serial killer? This was the most insane situation she got herself into. But it was no one’s fault that the local police couldn’t handle that, and Chloe and Lucifer were the best team for that. Their solving rate was almost 80%, one of the best in the whole state so it had to be them. 

***

Chloe checked her baggage for the last time. What could she need in a camp like that? She made a small list in her head; shirts, shorts, underwear, _sexy underwear_ , bikini (what if they had a pool?), shoes, toiletry, lube (Lucifer was probably taking his, but who knows), socks, extra sunscreen, some sundresses, makeup, and finally, her Glock 19 and badge. 

She was good to go. They agreed to meet at his penthouse before going to the precinct since Chloe really didn’t trust Lucifer with her baggage, you know how he is. She drove herself to her boyfriend’s place, parked her car on the spot Lucifer marked as hers at the beginning of their relationship which was right next to his corvette’s spot. It was being occupied by a Bordeaux GLS SUV Mercedes-Benzes. She had specifically asked Lucifer for a not-so-fancy car but ultimately, she guessed this was the least fancy the devil could do.

After waving and making small talk with Lucifer´s staff, Chloe got into the elevator on her way to the last floor. She kept her baggage in her car. There was no need to bring it upstairs anyway so there was only her in the elevator. 

Arriving at her destination and being presented with a _‘ding’_ , Chloe got out and honestly, she was shocked with how messy the penthouse was. It seemed like Lucifer went shopping after she told him that it was an undercover situation. He couldn’t be wearing his fancy-schmancy suits. There were store bags all over the place and she got a bit worried since they had to be at the precinct in 2 hours. They have been assigned the case 2 weeks ago, why didn’t he get ready before? 

“Lucifer?” she said, her voice under a confused and concerned tone. 

“I’m here, darling. Just a moment,” he sounded worried too, was he having second thoughts? He knew how important this case was for her. It could help her get the lieutenant promotion she has been dreaming about for _years_. 

Walking herself into his place she saw him with his bag laid on his bed while he seemed to be choosing between shirts. “which one fits best with my skin tone?” he asked when she got closer. It was pretty much the same cyan shirt, except one was slightly brighter than the other. She looked at his worried face and pointed at the brighter one. “Thank you, love”, he said before giving her a fast kiss on her lips and resuming his packing activities. 

“I thought you said you were ready on the phone, what happened?” She was sincerely concerned. 

“I was indeed, until I realized I had forgotten my backup Monday shirt. I guessed I spent too much time trying to choose which strap-on we should take and what naked activities we could do there, and I forgot the clothing ones.” He said very fast as if he was running out of time, which he actually was.

“Strap-on? Lucifer, we’re going on an undercover mission not a sexcapade. There will be no time for adventurous sex stuff.” Really? One, he was this anxious because of some shit? And two, a strap-on? Now was definitely not the moment to discuss sex but she wasn´t letting him take _that_ in his luggage. Not that she´s opposed to strap-ons. She actually liked it very much, but there’s no way they're using that in the camp, which is where they need to do their job. 

“So, no strap-on?” 

“No, no strap-on and no other sex toys please.”

“ _No sex toys?_ ” he said, already looking at her with a pissed off face and taking out what seemed to be a bag of toys that clearly occupied more than a quarter of his bag. “Not even the little bullet one you like so much?” How did he do it? Was it the puppy eyes? Was his mojo working on her? Or did she just like the _little bullet_ this much? She doesn’t know, but she said yes. 

He finished packing and they went on their way to the precinct, putting their bags in his new car. Lucifer was really invested in his case, maybe for the wrong motives but he was. There was a food basket in the backseat, blankets, and even 2 wine bottles. It was adorable, but was it needed? It doesn’t matter, it’s cute and she likes it when he’s cute. 

***

Lucifer was wearing a coral polo shirt with pearl shorts and light brown shoes. He looked even more muscular but she didn’t say anything. Already knowing it would trigger him to stop in the middle of the street and do _bad things_ to her. It’s not what they need right now.

Meanwhile, Chloe was wearing a yellow sundress with a V-neck, not something she wears often but needed for the undercover. Her hair was loose from her signature buns and ponytails and also wore a bit of makeup. Maybe she was too invested in the case as well, also not only for the best motives but she was. 

They got in the precinct together, heading to meet Dan and detective Carol Corbett. A new detective that was already working on this case but had his cover blown but he knew Dan from the academy. From her perspective they seemed to be good friends. 

Dan gave them their new identities, Jane and Luke Miller. A married couple with no children, been together for 6 years, and were having problems with Luke’s family. The specific stuff was plotted by Chloe and she already had told Lucifer all the details. They were handed their ID cards and a paper file with all the case information. 

It didn’t seem very hard to understand. Four bodies have been found in the camp, all with the same struggle marks and were there intending to solve their relationship problems. Discharged inside the property but usually the body was found by their partners on the last day of the camp after they mysteriously went missing during the night before. They always seemed to be the perfect couple that got over their issues and lived the camp with the perfect romance. The bodies always seemed to have been moved post mortem, it seemed like the location was somehow meaningful to them before the murder. The police tried to shut down the place, but they had a strong lawyer team and managed to prove the deaths didn’t relate to each other and were all just accidents but of course they kept investigating. 

So, their mission was easy and simple. Lucifer and Chloe had to be the perfect couple to be targeted by the serial killer by the end of the camp. They would have backup on the outside, Dan and Carol in a van less than 10 kilometers away from the camp entrance, providing them radio signal every day between 8 am and 6 pm and for the two last days they would stay there 24/7. 

***

Everything was ready, now it was more real than ever. They were really doing this. They were chasing a serial killer at a couple’s camp. Chloe was excited and her adrenaline was at its highest, but she was also concerned. What if they got hurt? Well, she knows Lucifer won’t get hurt because of his invulnerability and all, but she could get hurt. If she did the apocalypse could be starting because when people Lucifer cares about get hurt, people get hurt. But if _Chloe_ gets hurt… he could easily storm his way to heaven and make another rebellion.

They were back at the car, heading on the road for a 3-hour drive to their destination. Lucifer made a bad 90's jam playlist just to listen on the way there. Chloe knew he didn’t like it, but it was adorable to see him care so much about her wellbeing. She convinced him to listen to his own songs until they really were at the road, there was no need for him to torture himself so much just to see her happy. “I enjoy watching you sing, although you are not the best singer,” she rolled her eyes at him, “I find it adorable. All this domesticity… it’s cute, darling”.

He kept his hand on her tight most of the time on the drive, sometimes sliding it up to tease her. Her sundress ended mid-thigh, so she had to be careful with where his hand was going. She wouldn’t be stopping at the road to satisfy her _desires_ or would she do it in the car. Especially not while it was being driven.

Chloe slid his hands down while she was trying to get a chocolate bar from the basket in the back seat. Her upper body leaned forward to get the food, leaving her legs and bum exposed which tempted Lucifer to give it a little slap in which he did. She complained about him leaving a mark after sitting straight again, Lucifer promised to kiss it all better later.

She fed him the chocolate since he was driving on the highway, also studying a little bit more about their undercover personas. Jane was a gym teacher and Luke owned a pub; they tried to keep Luke’s storyline as close to Lucifer’s as possible, knowing his struggles with lies. Chloe was also telling him about her first road trip with Trixie and how she threw up all over Dan. Lucifer found the story hilarious. Saying he finds those little stories about Trixie very interesting and that she makes him hate children a little less.

***

The Sun was almost down when they got to the camp. Although the state of California is marked with desert-like vegetation. The camp seemed very peculiar. It had big trees and a lot of flowers. It seemed very romantic and cozy, no wonder why many couples come here. They headed to the reception and went to check-in which confirmed their registration. Soon after, the staff or as they called themselves, Lores. The “Love reminders”, which cringed Lucifer out, showed them to their cabin.

Made from wood, the cabin also seemed very cozy. It had a small sofa in the main room which was facing the bed. Lucifer complained about it being too noisy when he tested its resistance. The quaint cabin also had a microwave on top of a mini freezer and a fireplace that seemed to be out of fuel. Above that there was an air conditioner. Of course, Lucifer was finding a lot of stuff to complain about: the wardrobe was too small, the shower couldn’t fit the both of them together, “what kind of couple’s camp is this if I can’t even shower with my girlfriend?”, he had said. Not to mention the carpet had a _terrible_ color. The worst part was there was no internet connection and there wouldn’t be any. Not even when Dan got there with the van the next morning. It really was just the two of them which was honestly great.

***

After taking their separate showers they headed back to the reception desk where the staff, AKA the _Lore,_ that got them to their cabin an hour ago told them to go. It was close to a big lake. The same lake where the first body was found and it had great decoration. There they got to meet other couples, some of them were already fighting which made Chloe a little uncomfortable since she never fights with Lucifer in public even then they rarely fight but when they do, they do it in private.

Chloe was wearing the same dress but added a jeans jacket on top since the night made her a bit chilly. Lucifer changed his shirt, replacing it with another polo. This time it was dark blue and topped it with a jacket as well.

They haven’t interacted with anyone yet, they were the last couple to get there. _Damn Lucifer for spending 20 minutes doing his hair_. The other couples seemed fine, except for the couple that hasn’t stopped fighting since they got there, Bill and Simon. Everyone seemed very entertained by their silly fight over a clothing hanger, until a Lore interrupted them with an announcement.

“Good evening love birds”, Lucifer growled in cringe. “It is _so great_ to have you all here with us this week”, a small young woman said. Probably in her mid 30´s. What did she know about relationships to offer advice to them? “We are Lindsey, Louis, and Logan,” the middle one introduced themselves. Lucifer thought it was weird how similar they were with each other, blonde hair, green eyes, fit body, and he made an understandable “oh” when they said they were triplets and that the camp belongs to their family.

After introducing the staff, the group, which seemed to be made of 6 couples went on a tour around the camp. First, they were shown the cafeteria where they could get food from 6 am until 8 pm. As well, stopping there to grab some snacks for the evening, then they went outside. The area was really big and everything seemed to be far away from each other, they got to see the lake from far away although it was dark and they couldn’t gather much information about that. They were shown the pool area, a volleyball court, a picnic area that was close to the lake, and finally they were introduced to the woods.

The little forest seemed very fairy-like, although it didn’t fit with the surrounding vegetation that had only cactus and shrubs. The trees were tall and there was an unnatural lighting there. The source was what seemed to be yellow-ish soft lamps being held by electrical wires, which made the place even cozier.

For Chloe, it seemed very strange how a place so romantic and pretty like that could be also a crime scene or to do one better, crime scenes. Two bodies were found in the woods but in different spots. Lucifer realized she got a bit tense after reminding herself of where she truly was, so he squeezed her hand a little harder and brought her body closer to his and embraced her.

After their little tour, which didn’t show all of the things that were at the camp, the group went to a beautiful fire pit where the fire was already lit.

They sat around the fire on some wooden benches. Lucifer and Chloe shared one while some couples didn’t, it really was a camp for couples in crisis. The triplets engaged the group to introduce themselves and why they were here. A couple in their mid-50´s stood up, Marceline and Robert, she introduced them and said they have been in an open relationship for 20 years and that they really love each other but now they seemed to be disconnected from themselves. He said, completing her speech, that they want to keep having an open relationship but they also want to reconnect with who they truly are as a couple.

Chloe thought their story was adorable, she thought they really seemed to love each other. Other couples spoke, and then it came to Bill and Simon, the ones that were fighting at the reception. They began to talk, well Bill was speaking while Simon was listening. “He used to be a man-whore, you know? Until we met each other 4 years ago. We never had any trouble related to his… _status_ , until his ex-boyfriend came back from Peru. Then, I admit, I got a bit too jealous and insecure and now we fight pretty much all the time.” _Oh really? Didn’t notice_. Lucifer thought to himself ironically, “We broke up and got back together over and over again because we really love each other. So, we are here to get help on our relationship, and to stop the drama.”

Although the fire was close to them and she was wearing a jacket, Chloe felt her legs begin to feel cold so she cuddled herself closer to Lucifer, in which he took off his jacket and covered her legs with it while also kissing the top of her head.

Now it was their time to speak. Chloe stood up next to Lucifer, leaving his jacket on the bench and began their story “Hi everyone, we’re Jane and Luke and well, we pretty much have the perfect relationship to be honest,” Lucifer agreed and added “Yes, we are soulmates” Chloe continued saying “Yes, we were made for each other,”, Lucifer shook his head while she looked at him with heart eyes.

“But recently we have been struggling with Luke’s family. You see, they are always in the way of us being together and it’s been somehow challenging to keep going. We really love each other, he’s the one I love the most,” _behind only my daughter Trixie, who’s a sweetheart and is growing so fast_ she wanted to add but didn’t. Since Jane doesn’t have any kids, “So we came here seeking support, we need to learn to be stronger with each other. We are done letting other people affect our relationship. We have to be stronger with each other because although our love is unconditional sometimes, it’s also not enough.”

***

Lucifer slept thinking about her speech, cuddling with Chloe on their noisy and small bed. He knew it was _Jane_ talking about her relationship with _Luke_ , but it seemed like their problems were _way_ too similar to _Lucifer_ and _Chloe’s_ problems. Did she really think that? Was their love _not enough_?

***


	2. Boats and pillowtalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is chapter 2!
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter has no beta, but I read it over and over again and I haven't seen any typos. If you find any PLEASE comment so I can correct it. Again, English is not my first language. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for the comments in the last chapter, you were all so kind, and I'm happy to see so many people enjoying what I wrote S2.

***

On the next morning Lucifer woke up with his girlfriend drooling down his chest while she was snoring very loudly, it didn’t bother him, not really, he loves _all_ her fluids and sounds. The day was hot, he could feel their bodies gluing together, the A.C. probably went off during the night and no one noticed. He kissed the top of her head and curled his fingers through her hair, massaging slowly, trying to wake her up softly. 

She started moving slowly over him and put all her weight above him, hiding her face on the crook of his neck. He hugged her and moved his head to face her, her eyes were wide opened looking at him. She smiled, not showing her teeth, and slowly moved to sit, straddling him. Chloe stretches her arms and back before facing him again and whispers “Good morning, Lucifer”, quickly moved her under him, her legs wrapped around him, “Good morning detective”, they kissed softly and lazily, with no lust, just love. 

“You know, you haven’t kissed me better yet. I bet I still have a hand mark on my butt.” She said between their kisses. “Oh, what a bad devil I am for not keeping my promises!” Lucifer said before kissing down her neck, bringing her shirt up and kissing down her body, turning her around. She turned her head up to watch the show he was putting on for her, taking her pajama shorts off and kissing her breech, one side after the other, teasing her. He kissed around the hand mark she had until he sucked a mark on the palm of her mark, that faded away quickly, thank G-- _Lucifer_. 

They cuddled for a while until he addressed what was bothering him since last night. “Darling?”, he called her, who was almost falling asleep again, she looked at him and kissed his cheek. “Did you also noticed how our ‘pretend’ problem we talked about yesterday at the fire pit was way too close to our _actual_ problems? Or am I delusional?” she looked at him with heart eyes, “Can’t say I did, sorry.” Running her fingers through his hair, product-free. Lucifer got talked out of it amazingly fast, the things she did with him were… incredible. 

They stood up and got ready for their day, also checking with Dan and Carol on the radio, telling them what happened yesterday and how they didn’t get a good look on the lake and the woods yet, but they intended to do it today. 

***

Chloe and Lucifer walk out of their cabin, on their way to the cafeteria. Breathing in slowly on the breeze, feeling his lungs filling in, Lucifer thinks this will be an amazing week for his relationship with the detective. Although he still wants to talk to her about what she said on the fire pit more seriously, it does seem like they are going to enjoy each other a lot.

Lucifer lets go of his girlfriend’s hand and rushes to open the cafeteria door. “After you, _milady”_ , his eyes follow her while she walks through the door, incredibly in love with every single detail of her.

They sit on Marceline and Robert’s desk, the four of them make small conversation here and there, until Lucifer, with all his _Luciferness_ , looked at the bald-ish man in front of him and asked “So, Bob, how’s your open relationship like?”, _Jane_ , that was talking to Marceline even stopped to look at _Luke_ , was he simply curious or did he want one as well? 

Robert and Lucifer talked, Bob told him the set of rules they have, to keep their relationship healthy, he also said how much they trust each other, that their trust and love are what made this all work for so long. Lucifer finished their talk pointing that he found it very amusing but that he had no interest to have one at the moment, and how perfectly happy he is in his relationship the way it is. Keeping the perfect couple status, but also just stating the truth.

Their relationship went through so much for the last few months, a proposition to open what they have is for sure not what she wanted, thankfully Lucifer thought the same. 

***

After finishing their breakfast, well, after Lucifer finished their breakfast since Chloe felt full and couldn’t eat the rest of her eggs and sausage, for which he responded “usually you can take a _much_ bigger sausage, dear” whispering on her ear and making her shiver, Chloe and Lucifer, or better, Jane and Luke went on their way to their first camp activity of the day. 

Lindsey, Louis, and Logan introduced them to the daily schedule at the cafeteria. It appears that first, the group will have a 2-hour meditation session in the woods, to reconnect to mother nature and reestablish a calm aura. After that, they will have a teamwork activity between the couples, that appeared to be a secret. Lindsey explained that they don’t want them to get too excited for the second activity while doing the meditation. 

The Lores lead the group to the woods, which seemed to have changed through the night. Chloe was asking herself how many staff do they have, and how can she come in contact with all of them? The woods seem as fairy-like and romantic as it was last light, but now they could see the strong green of the leaves and the colorful flowers on the ground. 

Lucifer held Chloe’s hand softly and would caress her every time they stopped walking. It wasn’t a long walk, but long enough for Chloe to discard her sweater, given the growing temperature. Lucifer held it with his other hand the whole way. 

They walked until they got on a clearing in the forest, the Sun wasn’t hitting directly on them though, making the area even more pleasing. Lindsey invited them to seat on the grass, which Chloe would do just fine, but Lucifer laid her sweater on the ground for her and promised to clean it for her later. 

He sat down in front of her with his legs crossed, as the staff told them to, holding her hands. They did a breathing activity first, then started the meditation. Louis told them to let go of all the small problems, saying Mother Nature will help them do it. He said the couples have to forgive the small things, so they can focus on the bigger picture. 

Chloe felt like she was lucid dreaming the whole time, doing exactly what she was told to. When she opened her eyes again, she could see Lucifer looking at her with the biggest heart eyes ever, the ones he has when she says something smart and teach him something new, and after sex, of course. 

After the 2-hour meditation, they were told to go back to their cabins and talk to each other about what they were thinking while meditating. Lucifer had told her he was thinking about how perfect she is and how much he loves her, while Chloe told him she was thinking about how amazing of a stepdad he is to Trixie. 

They used their spare time to call Dan on the radio, updating him again on what they saw in the woods and how they were too far away from where both bodies were found, Chloe said it appears the staff are trying to get them as far away as possible to the crime scenes, she also mentioned how the people there don’t seem to know anything about the crimes, which was worrying. 

***

The couple went back to the cafeteria, where they were told to meet with the rest of the group, where they talked about what they realized after the meditation and the talk. Some people seemed to have been crying, like Bill and Simon, while others clearly were busy doing _something else_ in their cabin, like Marceline and Robert. Chloe said something very generic about what they realized, while Lucifer was just bragging about how great his wife is, weirdly or not, he said she was his wife very naturally, not even considering it a lie, maybe he was just playing his part? Well, it doesn’t matter. 

Right after the group talk, they had lunch. Lucifer made Chloe eat everything on her plate, saying she will need the energy. She complained about him _not being her father_ and he said, “but you _did_ call me daddy that one time”, making her cheeks go red. 

The Lores told them all to go back to their cabin again and put some comfortable clothes on because they were going to do a water activity. So, Chloe put her bikini on, with jeans shorts covering the soft hand mark that was still on her, no one would notice it unless they were staring, but still, she chose to cover it. Lucifer had a swimming shorts on since Chloe forbade him to use the tight swimming trunks, he had tried it on for her, she said she could “see it all”, for which he responded, “But that’s the intention, detective”. She rolled her eyes at the comment. 

They met the rest of the group near the lake, great, now they could have a better look at the crime scene. It appears they were going kayaking since there was a bunch of the boats at the edge. Chloe was hoping it wasn’t any type of competition, because Lucifer could get a bit too stressed with those. 

Although Chloe should have been paying attention to the lake or at least to the staff, that were explaining what they were going to do, she couldn’t help herself but notice how people were looking at Lucifer, as if they had never seen a shirtless man before. Like, really? She was _right there_! She started standing in front of him, in front of _her_ man, only hers if any of those people haven’t noticed yet. However, he noticed her discomfort and positioned his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly, while paying attention to the Lores explanation.

***

Lindsey handed them two lifejackets, and as Chloe handed him his he whispered to her “the devil doesn’t wear _floaters,_ darling. I don’t need those.”, she looked at him already knowing it was a lost fight, but tried to convince him anyway, with the best way she knew, “If you don’t put this _goddamn_ jacket on, I won’t let you finger me on the boat. And yes, I know you want to do that.”, he looked at her shocked, could she read his mind? He considered her words for a moment, then put on the item, after that he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and smiled. 

Usually, the kayak boats she had seen before had two seats, not this one though, what seemed intentional. Chloe laid her back on Lucifer’s chest, she couldn’t feel his skin though, because of the lifejackets. They were given only one paddle for both, and here pushed into the water by Louis and Logan, while Lindsey was waiting for the couples on her boat in the middle of the lake. 

Lucifer offered to do all the rowing himself, for which she agreed, given that she needed to analyze the lake and try to figure out from where the body that was found there came from. She pointed out the woods that surrounded the lake and, locating the afternoon Sun, she made a mental note of telling Dan and Carol about the woods on the north edge of the lake. 

They rowed until they reached the rest of the group, where they were given instructions to go around an obstacle course, and so they did, this time rowing together. After finishing the course, they were free to row around the lake, Chloe thought it was a bit irresponsible of the staff to let them, knowing a body was found there a couple of months ago. 

Chloe laid her head on his shoulders, while was kissing down her neck. Their bare legs were brushing softly against each other, and the Sun was heating them. Lucifer moved his hands to cup her through her jeans shorts, she curved her body on the contact, getting to feel his hardness on her back. 

While they were trying to move so Lucifer could put his hands inside her clothes and do _their thing_ , the boat seemed to have shaken a little too much, and it capsized, making both of them fall in the water. Thankfully, Lucifer managed to save the boat from sinking, with his super-hero strength.

She laughed at his ‘cockblocked by the universe’ face and he said, “you think this is funny, darling?”, and Chloe said laughing, “come on Lucifer, it is a little bit funny.”. After putting the boat in his floating position, the devil grabbed his girlfriend by the hips on the water and glued their lips together, letting her feel his _situation_.

“If you were wearing those swimming trunks everyone would be seeing the _huge_ problem, you’re having between your legs now, you know,” Chloe said. 

He splashed some water on her face while trying to get rid of his boner, but she splashed him back, starting a water fight.

A couple of minutes later they got back in the boat and rowed to the edge to get out. 

***

After more talks with the group about their experience, the couples had the rest of the afternoon free to explore the camp, so Lucifer and Chloe went back to their cabin to tell Dan and Carol about her thoughts about the woods north of the lake. 

The detectives told them that they would try to find something with a drone, they also informed that since they got there no one new got in the camp, not at least until 6 pm, which probably means the killer was already there or they’ll only come when they are ready to kill.

Murder mystery and fear of getting severely hurt aside, the partners figured it would be nice to spend the rest of the afternoon just enjoying each other’s company. So, they took a shower and got ready for a calm evening. 

Chloe was wearing another sundress, this one she probably last wore when Trixie was a kid, and impressively it fitted just fine, although she didn’t remember her breasts looking so good in it, maybe it was because of the extra weight she got in the last few years. Lucifer clearly liked the dress a bit too much. He bit his lower lip and looked at her body at every chance he got. 

“My eyes are up here, _Lucifer_ ,” she whispered his name, hoping it wouldn’t blow their cover.

“Apologies, darling, is just that you look exquisite in this dress, it’s lovely, really… But you were saying?” 

“Thank you, and I was saying that we should try to get a look at the woods, you know. Since we got _a bit_ too distracted in the lake earlier today.” 

“What? I thought this would be a work-free evening.”

“It will be fast, babe. Please? Besides, we shouldn’t even be taking work-free evenings. You know the department paid for our stay, right?”

“Sure, but I also offered to pay it, and you didn’t let me.”

“Yeah, because if you did, we wouldn’t be getting any work done. We would stay the whole day in that fricking cabin.” She noted, laughing and bouncing their intertwined hands while walking out of the accommodation. 

“It wouldn’t have been a bad idea. But okay, I will let this one go. You have to agree to watch the sunset with me, though.” Lucifer said, stopping their walk to change their destination. 

***

They were approaching the woods, only a few meters ahead, when they heard a voice calling them from afar. “Hey! Jane, Luke!”, they stopped walking and looked at each other, then watching the blonde man, Louis or Logan (how could they know? They are twins) running in their direction. “Y’all can’t go in there alone”, he said, panting.

“Is there anything wrong, Logan? We were just exploring the area, as we were told to.” Lucifer said, feeling suspicious of the man.

“I’m _Louis._ And you can explore everywhere, but the woods. It’s just for your safety, you know. I- I bet you wouldn’t want to see your beautiful wife tripping over a rock and hurting herself, or something. Even with those arms, it would be hard to carry her alone to the rest of the group.”

First Lucifer was suspicious of him, then he complimented Chloe, yeah, he knows she’s gorgeous, no need for _him_ to say that, but then he complimented _him_ too. Or this man Louis had _exceptionally good_ taste in people, or he was indeed hiding something. There was only one way to find out, he thought.

“I see… but tell me Louis, boy. _What do you truly desire?_ ” Lucifer said, stopping the man’s panting and freezing his eyes on him.

“I- I… I want them to never find out.”

“Find out what, Louis?” Chloe asked, with her concerned, teacher-like voice, trying to keep her Jane cover on point. “And who is ‘them’?”. Lucifer stared at him again, trying to get the words out, with his mojo.

“You can tell us, Louis. Your secret is safe with us.” Lucifer said, looking into his clear eyes and putting his hands on the man’s shoulder, friendly.

“Hum… my family.” He said, “I don’t want them to find out I know about my uncle.”, for a 30-something years old man, he did seem very scared of his family, as if he was a little boy.

After saying those words, they heard a whistle. It was his sister, probably calling him back.

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t know what happened to me. _Please_ don’t tell anyone.” Louis said, speed walking back to his sister. “Oh, and don’t go into the woods, really. It might be dangerous.” He ran after saying that.

Chloe looked back at Lucifer with a confused face and said, “I bet this uncle of his has something to do with the murders,”, to which Lucifer responded “Indeed.”

It was almost 6 pm, the detectives in the van were probably ready to leave, and the couple would not be able to come back to the cabin and tell them before they left their spot, unless Lucifer flew there, which wasn’t an option. So, they decided to just tell them the next morning.

***

They walked back to the lake, sitting on some benches to watch the sunset. They had given up on exploring the woods after their talk with Louis. Their walk there was silent, they were processing what they heard, discussing a few theories with each other.

The sunset is very pretty, they could see the Sun’s reflection on the water and some birds flying over it to drink it. Chloe even commented how the wings of a white Ibis bird look like Lucifer’s.

Lucifer had his hands on her waist, while she had hers on his lap, caressing. She moved her head up, that was on his shoulder, and looked at him, and he did the same. She stared at his lips, and he mirrored her, cupping his head and kissing him softly.

Maybe it was the romantic setting, or the sound of crickets far away, or maybe the smell of wet grass and burning firewood from the cafeteria, there’s no way to know for sure, but their kiss got deeper and hungrier very quickly. Lucifer moved his hand from his side to her thigh, squeezing it and making her moan against his mouth. She lets go of his lips and whisper “I think we should go back”, and so they did.

If they walked at this pace to let Dan and Carol know about the said uncle, they could have gotten there in time. But no one was thinking about no uncle or murders anymore.

As they got back, Lucifer aimed at the zipper of Chloe’s dress and unfasted it while kissing her neck from behind, even though they were at the cabin’s balcony and unlocking the door. As soon as they got in, Lucifer pinned Chloe against the door and locked it, and her dress fell from her shoulders.

They undressed him next and laid on the bed, yes, the noisy bed that Lucifer was complaining about some hours ago. It was indeed very noisy, but they could only hope no one would hear them through the wooden walls.

***

A few hours later, they were laying at the bed, naked bodies glued to each other, they were just enjoying their after-high moment together. Exchanging touches of affection and talking about nonimportant stuff.

“So, dinosaurs _are_ real. Can’t wait to tell this to Trixie.”

“Well, yes, they existed a couple of million years ago while Dad was testing some stuff out. But you humans got _a lot_ of things wrong.” He said while feeling her breath against his chest and her hair tickling his arm.

“For example?” she said, looking at him.

“For example, their weight. I can’t imagine how someone would come to the idea that a being as big as the dinosaurs were almost only skin and bone,”

“So, they were _meatier_?” Chloe said, referring to a joke Trixie had told them about dinosaurs and the words ‘meatier’ and ‘meteor’.

“Yes, they were _meatier_ , indeed.” He said laughing at her joke.

They were laughing together for a while and enjoying themselves and their work-free evening, until they heard what it seemed to be Bill and Simon fighting from their cabin, neighbor to theirs.

 _“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, Simon. I was there too, I saw it all with my own goddamn eyes, okay?”_ Bill’s voice echoed against the trees that surrounded the cabins, entering Lucifer and Chloe’s space.

Chloe looked at Lucifer for a moment and kept her silent, trying to get as much of the gossip as possible.

 _“Honey, I swear I have no idea what you are saying,”_ Simon said, extending the last word.

 _“Oh yeah? I can’t believe you have the audacity to lie to me like that. I saw how you were looking at Luke, okay?”_ as Bill said that Lucifer arched his eyebrow and looked at Chloe, confused.

“I noticed that too, he really was looking at you” Chloe confirmed.

“That’s why you were all flushed near the boats? I thought you were just _aroused.”_

Chloe denied it with her head while they overheard their neighbor’s conversation.

 _“You know what, Simon? I love you, but maybe his wife is right after all, maybe love really isn’t enough.”_ It was the last thing they could hear from the conversation. Lucifer looked at her a bit upset, trying to read her maybe. He gathered courage to say something.

“Do you agree with what you said yesterday, darling? That love sometimes isn’t enough.”

“I don’t think so, no, it was just for the case. Why? Was love ever _not enough_ for us?” she said while caressing his chest and kissing him. While he looked thoughtful, deep in his memories.

“Hum… when you went to Rome, maybe?” the devil said, and after looking at her smile fading away and her eyes getting glassier, he instantly regretted what he said.

Chloe bit her lips, trying to hold back the tears, and moving her gaze from his. She grabbed the sheet that was covering their naked bodies and stood up, getting out of the bed covering herself. She went straight to the bathroom, discarding the sheet at the front of the door and locking it from the inside.

Lucifer, knocked on the door a few times, calling her and trying to apologize, unsuccessfully. That night she didn’t exchange another word with him, although he tried to make her talk. She didn’t even want to cuddle, and they ended up sleeping on the opposite side of the bed. Maybe tomorrow they can make things right again? They _can_ make it right again, right?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! The next one will have a lot of angst, so prepare yourself for that. If you want to know more about the fanfiction and me, you can follow my Twitter @perfectgerman. 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and thank you for reading! S2


End file.
